Toy Guns
by FuckShitUp
Summary: While Edward's away, Bella will play. Her victim just happens to be childhood friend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper/Bella/Edward pairing. ALL HUMAN. Rated M for more than one reason. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little something something for y'all. Although, I know that half of you out there won't read this author's note. :S But, this is just a little story off the top of my mind, there'll be more to come. So no worries. Thanks for reading, and please take into account that I haven't wrote fanfic for at least a year. Thanks :)**

****Jasper/Bella -- BEST Twilight pairing. :) Although Bella is quite a bitch. ... ... ... **

**(Rated M For A Reason)**

**JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW : I do not own Twilight, or any of the fantastic characters; you can thank SM for those. I do however have a few Edward posters in my room.**

I ran down the deserted street, screaming, as Jasper chased me. Water gun in hand, I prepared myself for the onslaught of his jet stream of "professional watered down kick ass, darlin'". Although I could never get it right, the southern accent haunted me.

As expected, Jasper caught me. Pulled me tight to him, pressed the barrel of the plastic gun against my temple, and spoke in his deep, husky voice. "Now, darlin'. Are you goin' to give Jazzy your gun..? Or.. Shall we do this the hard way?" I'm not so sure that I imagined the way he ground his hips against my lower back at the mention of the word 'hard'.

"Jazzy..." I turned in his arms and gave him my best puppy dog look, one which could, apparently, never be resisted. "I'll give you my gun, if..." I trailed off, while running a hand down my side. I honestly don't know what came over me. Perhaps it was that 'bitch in heat' thing. Or maybe it's just the fact that since my play toy, Edward, has been away I haven't had a good lay. Whatever the reason, Jasper Whitlock was turning me on to no end. I mean, he's sexy and all, and yeah, I have it for him, but never like this. I've never thrown myself at him.

Jasper groaned at my words, while picking his jaw up off the floor. Other than my slutting around with Edward behind every one's back, I was pretty innocent. However, I'm assuming that Jasper quickly heard, and saw, how innocent I wasn't at the moment; clad in only a pair of tight shorts and a white tank top, which was see through from the water.

I acted quickly, as Jasper was still partly in shock from my previous comments, rubbing myself on him like some sort of cheap hooker."Fuck, Bella." I didn't want to think of my best friend as an easy lay, but it's true. I was desperate. He liked me. The thing was, with Jasper, this could go further. Maybe even a relationship. Do I want that? Have I ever-

I was cut out of my thoughts when I felt Jasper's warm hands run down my back, then over my stomach. I moaned, and arched myself into him, pushing my barely covered breasts up to him even further. It was when Jasper bent down to bite my neck that I remember we were in the middle of the road... And should go somewhere more private.

"Jasper." My voice was hoarse and low, as I spoke with Jasper's mouth roaming my neck and chest. "Jazz. Not here." He took my hint and grabbed my hands. His mischievous grin appeared, before slinging me onto his back. Even in the most sexual, sensual moments, Jasper could be such a child.

Arriving in my front porch, Jasper dropped me from my perch on his back, and took my face between his hands. "Bella? Are you sure?" I could barely register my head slowly nodding in agreement. With that, Jasper bent down and kissed me aggressively. His lips molded with mine, not at all cautious like Edward was sometimes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to get better access. Jasper's tongue sweep across my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth. There wasn't much fight for dominance, I let him take over my mouth, running over the roof of my mouth and my teeth. For once I wasn't being dominate.

I grabbed a handful of Jasper's blond, curly hair, while searching for my house key in my shorts pocket. After minutes of struggling with the deadbolt, I pushed open the door, removing clothing along the way. Jasper gave a small kick of his leg, slamming the door shut; leaving us to ourselves.

It really didn't matter about where we had sex, as long as there was sex involved; to me. Jasper, on the other hand, has this old fashioned mind set of 'sex in the bed'. Maybe after getting him comfortable with me and my house, he'll be more adventurous. Whoa, where's all this coming from? Who says there'll be more than this?!

I groaned at the pessimistic thoughts running through my head, trying instead to concentrate on this sexy, southern cowboy attached to my mouth. We slowly, but surely, made it up the stairs and into my bedroom; being a klutz in general doesn't help when you're horny as hell and making out with a guy. I ripped off Jasper's wife beater, marvelling at the tanned expanse of man in front of me. Jasper's been my best friend since... since forever. Yet, I'm only seeing him as the fucking sexy ass piece of man he is now.

Proceeding in the removal of clothes, I pulled off my tank top, revealing my light yellow scrap of lace surrounding my chest, earning a look of approval from Jasper. We were so caught up in the moment, in our bodies, I never once though twice about using him, and he never thought about being used. Because it was inevitable. I would sleep with him, get what I wanted, and move on. Or back to Edward. Hey, now! Don't blame me for being a selfless bitch.

After colliding with each other and landing in the center of my soft bed, Jasper looked down at me with something else besides lust. Was it... longing? Or... love? I hope to god he didn't love me. That would only complicate things. Speaking of complicated; I'd never in my life found a pair of shorts harder to get off of a man then Jasper's. After struggling with the button, Jasper grabbed my hands and sighed. "Bella, you seem nervous. That's not you."

It wasn't. But I needed this... Release.

My hooded eyes flickered to his, and then to the button that kept on stubbornly catching on the waist of his shorts. Jasper's skilled hands popped the button, freeing himself for me. After the appreciative smile I gave him, he laid back down and let me carry on my journey to the bulge between his legs. I yanked on the silky boxers that now contained him, greeting a springing Jasper Junior with a smile.

"Jazz-" I looked up and down Jasper's now naked form and got choked up. He was pure. Jasper was the kindest person I'd ever known... I pushed those thoughts aside, I could feel bad for all this later. I kissed right below his belly button, hearing his shaky breath dragging in and out of his lungs. Kissing a line up his stomach and chest, I reached his face and planted my lips to his. Jasper grasped my hips, seeking purchase on the waistband of my shorts. As we got more into the kiss, Jasper slid my shorts down my long legs, leaving them at my ankles for me to kick off. I felt his cock rub against the soft lace of my panties, reminding me that I still had on a little clothing.

As if he could read my mind, Jasper ran his hand from my neck to my bra, effectively slipping the catch and releasing my breasts from their lace prison. Jasper backed his face away from mine for just a second to get a small glimpse of my chest, sighing my name and returning his attention to my mouth. The friction between my legs was driving me crazy, leading me to break the kiss and slide down Jasper's body.

I giggled when I saw Jasper's cock twitch slightly as I sat upright on his thighs. Running the tips of my fingers along the head, Jasper's well endowed dick twitched some more, and he groaned. I liked the sounds coming out of Jasper; it was a side I never saw of him. He's usually the dominant, tough one. I grasped the full length of him and began jerking my hand up and down, slowly. Jasper squirmed in under me, and moaned loudly. "Bella, please. Just... Just stop the torture." And he sounded so cute when he begged.

Wanting my own pleasure, I stood up off the bed and pulled down my yellow panties. I remained standing, running a finger over my very sensitive clit. Jasper sat, wide-eyed, leaning against the headboard. I continued running my fingers along my slit, not quite entering myself for now. I took some pleasure in watching Jasper watch me.

Jasper took a hold of his cock and began to rub the head. Not wanting to have to do this myself, I snaked up the bed and straddled Jasper's stomach. "Fuck me."

Jasper growled, holding onto my hips. He looked up into my face, asking permission. He must have gotten what he needed, because he lifted me up slowly, and, with me guiding his cock, slid me down over him. He stretched me, like no one ever had. Filled me, even. I almost cried at what I'd been missing for all these years. After a minute or two for me to adjust to his size, Jasper proceeded to lift my body and drop me, continuously. He was panting in a matter of a minutes, mostly from the lifting, I'd guess.

Jasper dropped his arms to his sides for a second, and I took my chance. I began to rock my hips forward, causing the most delicious friction between my clit and him. The new angle at which Jasper was penetrating me must have been something, because Jasper groaned even louder and growled even more. I rode him furiously, bouncing up and down on his cock, probing blood vessels to burst, probably earning some bruising on my thighs and pelvic area.

My stomach coiled and tightened, as I felt Jasper swell and bulge inside me. With one hand on my breast and the other reaching down to rub my clit, Jasper brought me to one of the most amazing orgasms I'd ever had. I rode out my waves of ecstasy, as my pussy clenching sent Jasper over the edge. I milked him until we were both spent, and I collapsed on his chest.

I don't know how long we lid there, in a tight embrace, but it was nice. Nice to have someone there after the sex.

My phone rang off in the distance, startling both me and Jasper. I slowly got up out of Jasper's arms and off the bed. I walked down the stairs to grab my phone that had been cast off from our earlier activities. Looking at the caller ID, I got excited all over again. It was Edward.

"Hey baby" I answered sweetly.

"Bella, babe. I'm coming home-" I cut him off with a squeal, causing Jasper to come running down the stairs.

At that, I heard the doorbell ring. Realizing my state of undress, I pulled a long t-shirt out of the nearest laundry basket, thinking that it couldn't be anyone important, and I could just send them off.

Approaching the door, I didn't bother to look out the peephole, I unlocked the deadbolt and opened it slowly. There stood Edward, in all his business-like glory. Mouth gaping open, I almost shut the door on him again. Jasper whispered a "who is it?", to which I just looked at the man in my doorway. Edward had long ago noticed Jasper standing there naked. However, he didn't get mad.

Maybe even more strangely; a crooked, curious, mischievous grin graced his beautiful face...

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and review too. Loves 'em, I do._


	2. Chapter 2: Bella, May I?

**A/N : I decided to expand the story. I felt like I could write maybe a couple more chapters- 100% smut, mind now. So, this is just a short little chapter that popped in my head the other day. I'm disgusting. I know. ;)**

**OOHH BTW : Edward's gettin' in on the action from here on out. Well, I'm sure you all could've firgured that out yourselves... Just though I'd let you know . **

**THANKZ **

* * *

"I see you've been having fun in my absence..." Edward shot me a devious look, then returning his hungry gaze to Jasper. I'd always wondered about Edward's preference... This about sums it up.

"Eddie..." I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, to make sure that this was alright. Honestly; I had no fucking clue if either of the two wanted to partake in a threesome-my first threesome. But I sure as hell would try and get them both on the same bed. Maybe even ... Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward grinned at me, obviously wanting this; Jasper and I. Edward took an involuntary step towards Jasper, sending Jasper skittering backwards onto the sofa. "May I?" Edward was openly staring at Jasper and all his nude glory. I simply nodded my head in approval, my hand snaking down my stomach to find the bundle of nerves that were begging for attention.

Both looked to me when I let out a little groan, moan type thing as I plunged one finger inside myself, biting my lip. "What?" I quirked an eyebrow, staring into first Edward's then Jasper's eyes. "You think this is just for the two of you to enjoy?" I half laughed half coughed to get rid of the attention they were giving me and my very viewable, eager pussy.

We were all sort of nervous, and the sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Well, to me anyways. It seemed as though Edward was getting over his sexual stage fright quickly, making his way to Jasper.

Jasper looked quizzically at me, while shifting back farther on the couch to make room for Edward. I just smiled, wanting more than anything to see the two of them together. One of my many fantasies actually; to see two men going at it. I walked over to the middle of the living room, egging the two of them on. Jasper and Edward have known each other for a few years, so, there was really no need for introductions.

I tentatively sat on the coffee table, pulling off my t-shirt and returning my attention to the two sex gods on my couch. Jasper first looked at me, excitement and apprehension clear in his eyes. "Bella?" Jasper whispered my name, and placed his hand on my thigh. "Yeah, Jasper... Please?" I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes. _Please god. Please._

Apparently heaven was on my side, as Jasper turned to look at Edward, who had removed his polo and was working on his jeans. "A little impatient, are we?" Jasper smirked at Edward, grasping his chin in his tanned hands. Edward's eyes glazed over for a second, before the two were connected in an extremely heated kiss. Edward groaned and ran his hand along Jasper's washboard abs, reaching his cock which was now standing at attention. Jasper broke off the kiss to let out an 'oh fuck', and to push Edward against the armrest of the sofa; taking control.

Edward smiled at me; "I like your friends, Bella." I grinned at the both of them and proceeded to fuck myself with my fingers. Jasper grabbed on to the waistband of Edward's jeans, trying to undo the button. "Not so easy, is it cowboy?" I laughed at Jasper, remembering my earlier troubles. Jasper just gave me a knowing smile, and returned to the task at hand.

After struggling with the jeans, Jasper was happy to see my little sex toy was going commando today. "Fuck, no wonder Bells is so fucking excited and happy about you. She's almost impossible to satisfy after this" Jasper gestured to the over average package Edward was gifted with. "Impossible to satisfy?" Edward tugged on Jasper's erection to make his point. It's true. They were almost tied in that category. Jasper might actually have a quarter inch on Edward.

After laughing, the two dove into another hot make out session. Watching their tongues collide reminded me of Jasper's aggressive kisses from this afternoon... God how I miss those lips; already! I was rubbing furiously on my clit, hoping to relieve all the pressure down there, while Jasper and Edward were getting their climaxes handed to them on a platter. I clenched my eyes shut, just listening to them moaning and panting. In all my 'fantasies' did I ever expect to get off to the sound of two men making out. But FUCK was it hot.

I must've missed something, because I heard a change in their breathing. Bringing myself to open my eyes... _Fuck, did I EVER miss something!_ There Jasper was, fucking Edward. I hadn't missed everything, though, Jasper only had about two inches of himself in Edward's cute ass.

Each thrust pushed Jasper in another half inch or so, pushing me so much closer to the orgasm I felt building in the pit of my stomach. After a few more thrusts, Jasper was completely buried inside Edward. The sight was something otherworldly, as the two sexiest guys I've ever known began to rock their hips against each others, the sound of skin slapping against skin resounding in the air.

My hands were getting tired, my wrists cramping, but I keep fingering myself, almost being thrown over the edge by the scene before me. I could tell that Jasper was worn out, from our previous fucking to now; deep inside Edward.

Jasper continued in his journey to nirvana, literally fucking the shit out of Edward. Both of their moans and grunts sent tingles through my body, pushing me further.

What sent me over the edge completely; Jasper pulled out of Edward with a sort of popping, sloshing sound, and Edward wrapped his lips around Jasper's throbbing dick. Edward bobbed his head up and down, relieving Jasper of his built up load.

I let out a little squeal, and then a moan of delight as I came all over my hands. Seeing this, Jasper bent his head down to lick me of my juices, going back to share my taste with Edward in another kiss. My eyes rolled back in my head.

Not being able to take being out of the picture, I knelt down next to Edward, taking his cock in my tiny hands. I licked the head, and tasted the precum. After having orgasmed just a minute earlier, Edward could tell that I was somewhere else, grabbing onto my hand and my hair, pushing me towards his cock. I swallowed and gagged on his length. _I'm not an expert or anything... But anyone would choke on that._

I proceeded to give him 'one of the best blow jobs ever, babe'.

I pulled on my abandoned t-shirt, and sat between my two guys.

"Don't think this is over yet, Miss Bella Swan." Edward turned to me, and ripped my t-shirt in half.

"Ed... That was a nice shirt..." I pouted at him, playfully.

"Now, darlin'. You know I haven't got my fill of you today. Jasper descended his mouth onto my breast, making me arch my chest up to him.


	3. AN: THANKZ TO YOU ALL

**A/N : I really hate doing this to all you who have read this story... Although I don't expect there are a whole lot of you out there... Anywhoo... I'm writing a couple more chapters. I've just been busy these days, what with report cards (EEK) and all that jazz. Well...**

**I'll try & publish another chapter sometime tonight/early tomorrow morning. :) **

**Thankz to you all. Remember; I love you. Especially if I don't know you; I love you. ;)**

* * *

***Reviews are better than coffee and cigarettes, people. Trust me.***

**Not on this chapter/author's note.. LOL .. Just my story. Well, I guess you could indeed review this author's note. But... That wouldn't make a whole lot of sense... **

**'Whatever floats your boat'.**

**I'm rambling again. Oh no. SOMEONE! STOP ME! EHHH ...**

**I just cannot stop these overtired, over-used (is that even a word?) hands from typing. SORRY .**


	4. Chapter 3: Payback Is Two Gods, Bella

**A/N : Just to remind you all ; the story is rated ****M**** for more than one reason ;). **

**I do NOT own Twilight, sadly. However, I do own a couple super soakers... ;).. Ah, you'll get it after you read this chapter. **

**THANKZ :)**

* * *

As my blond cowboy suckled on my hardened nipple, play toy number one knelt down on the floor proceeding in getting me all worked up again.

"Bells..." Jasper lifted his head off my chest, giving me a very satisfied, yet determined, grin. "Jazz.. Don't give me that... look" I groaned out, as Edward continued to fuck me with his mouth. "But, darlin', we want to do something for you. Since you gave us that just then.." Jasper ran a strong, tanned hand down my ribcage while he was persuading. _Damn, those Texans sure know how to get their way._

"Jazz... per" I moaned into Jasper's hair, the scent of him filling my nostrils as fully as he'd filled me earlier. I was damn sure that I was going to be paid back for their little scene a few minutes ago. _Wow. Just a few minutes ago? It seemed as though it had been months since I found myself on top of one Jasper Whitlock in my bed._

As my two sex gods - from Greece themselves - roamed over my body, I vaguely noticed a silent conversation going on between them. Jasper would raise his eyebrows into the confines of his curls, and Edward would give a small nod.

When I could catch a breath, I voiced my questions. "What's going on?" I narrowed my eyes at Jasper, then Edward, who splayed on innocent looking smiles while going about their business with my payment. "Oh, nothin', darlin'." Jasper drawled out, making the juices flow out of my core even faster.

"What makes you think we're up to something, Bella, love?" Edward pondered, looking into my eyes.

I really didn't imagine it, did I? Well, I suppose that I do, sometimes, have quite a creative imagination... Or maybe it's just lust confusing me?

I shook my head, ending the discussion. Jasper smiled at me sweetly, then dipped his head down between my legs lapping at my clit. The whole while, Edward pumped his two fingers in and out of me. How I'd been able to keep from climaxing ; I don't think god knows.

I gave into my thoughts, and feelings, spilling myself onto whoever's fingers were inside me now. I'd honestly lost track of who was taking their turn at my pussy and who at my breasts.

As I slowly came down from my magnificent high, both of the men in front of me snickered. "What?" I tried my best to cover myself up; yes, I always vied for attention, but I'm still shy.

"Bells... Would you like to try somethin' new?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Edward as my eyes grew wide. _Is this the threesome I've been anticipating? _"Um, Jazzy, that all depends on what it is.." I looked warily between the growing smiles on both Jasper and Edward's faces.

"Well, we were thinking of acquiring a few toys?... Perhaps?" Edward ran his hand up my thigh, his crooked grin melting my resolve and fright of the unknown.

My eyes rolled back in my head as Jasper licked up my stomach, leaving a blazing, hot trail in it's wake. "I think that's a yes, Eddie." I could hear the confident smile in his Texan voice. _Goddamn the Texans!_

As soon as Jasper's hot breath left my chest, I opened my eyes to see the both of them slipping on their shorts. "What... Why? I thought..." What?

"Baby, just sit back and wait a minute. I told you; we're getting some new toys to play with." Edward winked at me, as Jasper retreated back to his spot next to me. His shy, less dominant side showed through in his next words. "You know, you don't have to do this, Bells. I mean.. We could do somethin' el-" I cut of his rambling when I pulled his head down to mine, sealing our lips together.

"I'm fine, Jazz." I smiled, then stood up and gestured them out the door. I didn't want to peek, but at the same time I did. _Just one little glance, Bella._ I looked out the small window next to the door and saw the two walking down the street. _No car?_ There weren't any sex shops within walking distance, that I knew of anyways.

I decided to just let it go for a minute. It's not like they'd hurt me or anything... It'll be fun.

I found myself walking upstairs to my bedroom, then slamming the door shut. I looked at my messed up sheets covering just a corner of my bed. Reliving what happened that day, I couldn't help but think that I was the luckiest woman on earth. Literally.

Sitting there reminiscing, I heard the faint sound of a door shut, and then giggling. _Both of them; such children._ I rolled my eyes at their antics, and made my way downstairs.

I was halfway descended when Edward ran up to meet me. "Close your eyes, babe." Before I could even register what he'd said, Edward clamped a hand down over my face. I clutched onto his waist, not wanting to fall the great height down to the first story. "You're really going to love this" Edward sang to me, as I heard a faint hissing of water.

As soon as I was sure that I was on level ground, I pried Edward's fingers off my face.

What I saw made me blush. Made me speechless.

What I saw was a southern boy sporting his favourite summertime weapon ; a Super Soaker.

* * *

**Review. C'mon. It keeps me going. **

**I'll give up drinking if you all review my chapters. ;)**

** THANKZ**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise, Bella

**A/N: I'm listening to the Spanish version of She Wolf by Shakira. Thanks *****land. OKAY. This is probably the SECOND LAST chapter. Just one more people! HOWEVER. I love you all. You keep me happy. :) I don't know about you all, but I think there should be another rating for stories... Something like DON'T fucking read unless you're completely fucked in the head'. Yeah.. That's what this story would be rated.**

**I don't own ANY of the characters.. Nothing like that. SM deserves a statue for that. I do however own a fujifilm camera with which I'm making minimum wage. ;)**

**THANKZ**

* * *

Super Soaker in hand, Jasper grinned at me, slowly pumping water up the nozzle of the gun. Edward, who'd stood beside me in my moment of shock, laughed out loud. "So, Bella. Whatya think?" He cocked an eyebrow, glancing between me and the water gun to make his point.

"I... Seriously? I mean -" I blushed even deeper as the two looked at me with hope and lust evident in their expressions. "I guess... It could.. Be fun." I stammered out, slowly walking down the stairs to try and get away from the attention. Edward grabbed my arm before I could reach the floor, spinning me and efficiently trapping me in his arms.

"Well, darlin', let's get this fuck'r on the go." Jasper clutched the water gun in one hand, while pulling his fingers through his blond curls. I was nervous. I had to at least admit that to myself. I was nervous about the water gun, the attention... The... adventure? I'd always been a bit rebellious, but not to this point.

Edward let go of me, backing away a little to get a good look at my face. I made a feeble attempt to look down, and cover my face, but Edward caught a glimpse of my face before I was quick enough to do so. And, damn, the man could read me like a book. "Bella, love, you don't have to. I mean, if you're afraid..." Edward trailed off, rubbing my arm. "It's not that I'm.. afraid.. Just.. Nervous." I laughed a little to lift the tension.

"Darlin', there's no need to be nervous. We're not going to kill you or anything." Jasper winked at me, encouraging me. Breathing deeply, I straightened my back and plastered a smile onto my face. "Alright, let's get this fuck'r on the go" I tried my best to imitate Jasper's Texan twang.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Jasper ran over to me, capturing my lips with his. I don't know what it is about cowboys, but goddamn, this one always left me horny as fuck and breathless. Jasper ran his hands up and down my sides, the gun still in his hand scratched my back every now and again sending tingles to my core.

Edward coughed a little, one of those "give it the fuck up" coughs. I dropped my arms from where they were around Jasper's neck, and leaned backwards into Edward's rock hard chest. Jesus, I don't mean to sound greedy or selfish... But I loved the attention I was getting today. Too much of this and I'd become a stuck up bitch...

Edward kissed down my neck to my shoulder, his hands on my hips. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensations, when I felt something hard press against my clit. My eyes shot open, meeting those happy grey eyes so close to mine it seemed impossible. "Jazz..." It was supposed to be a protest, but came out all breathy and "husky"... Not at all my intentions, but good all the same.

"I think she's ready. How about you Edward?" Jasper nodded his head to the man behind me, which earned a small laugh and a vigorous head nodding. "Oh yes. It seems as though Bella isn't as reluctant as we thought." Edward's hot breath disappeared from my back as he pulled me back towards the sofa. I landed on the middle cushion, Jasper and Edward on each side.

I think I might have been dripping wet. Literally dripping. It would've been embarrassing any other time, but right now I honestly couldn't give a damn.

Jasper's long fingers ran down my stomach, tickling the sensitive skin bellow my belly button. I arched my back a little into his hand, that shit eating grin making it's appearance on his face. "Jasperr" I moaned, arching my chest into Edward's eager face.

I'd almost forgotten about the whole water gun fiasco until I felt that slim, plastic nozzle against my thigh. _Goddamn. Might as well go for it now._ I rotated my hips until the gun was lined up with my pussy, hesitating as Edward let out a deep groan at the sight of the water gun and it's, uh, positioning.

"Bella." Jasper removed his fingers from my clit, gazing down into my eyes for what seemed like forever. He proceeded to lick off his fingers, eyeing me the whole time. I shuddered, the desire taking over me. Pushing my hips down, the gun glided inside me with ease, obviously from it being a water gun and all. I moaned, grabbing Jasper's attention. He hopped onto the floor, still holding onto the water gun and it's trigger.

"Jasper.. Fuck me." Deja vu once again. Jasper smiled up at me. Then, in one sudden thrust, he had the water gun in me about six inches. "Fuck, Jazz" I knew what it did to the both of them when I cursed, this wasn't only for me. Edward started playing with my nipples and rubbing his crotch. Realizing now that the both of them still had on clothing, I popped the button on Edward's board shorts. Edward lifted his hips, allowing me to pull his shorts all the way down.

Each thrust Jasper gave to me, I gave to Edward. Edward in my mouth, a water gun in my pussy, I was flying high. I looked down at Jasper - jacking off like crazy. He'd tug on his cock almost twice as fast as he was fucking me. Feeling all the emotion well up inside me, I came hard. I moaned and cried around Edward's cock, causing him to follow me up very quickly, hot streams of his seed flowing down my throat.

After I cleaned him off, Edward kissed me - tasting himself on me. Jasper still had the gun inside my pussy, just coming down from his own orgasm by the looks of it. Edward and myself, after removing the water gun, knelt down by Jasper. We licked and kissed all of his cum off his chest.

All three of us spent, we collapsed on the couch. It seemed like only minutes, but must of been hours because the sun was rising, later when I woke up to sound of giggling and heavy breathing. I sat up abruptly, but couldn't see much for the darkness of my living room.

I could vaguely pick out two dark shapes, sitting just a few feet in front of me. I rubbed my eyes as someone flicked on the light. "A little confused, are we, darlin'?" I heard Jasper drawl out, still trying to get my bearings.

"What are you two doing up..." I trailed off as I saw the little bottle of lube on the floor next to the both of them. "Not again!? God, you two are such horndogs." I rolled my eyes at my two favourite men in the world. "Bella, love, you were asleep, and we didn't want to .. Wake you." Jasper snickered, and Edward wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist.

"What?" What was I saying in my dream? Oh god...

"Bells, lets just say you're very sensual while you're sleeping." Jasper raised his eyebrows, grinning that stupid grin. That's when I blushed, deep red. I dreamt about a threesome. With them.

"I didn't... Happen to talk in my sleep, did I?" I hesitated, but by the looks on their faces, I already knew their answer.

"Awh, Baby Bell. We'd love to take you at the same time." Jasper snaked his way over to me, licking my neck.

* * *

**THANKZ for reading. Review please. I'm sorry about tricking some people with the whole 'I'll quit drinking' thing... I'm very very sorry. But I love you all.**

***pleading voice* Coffee grinding is difficult, and stresses out my wrists. PLEASE. Reviews are better than coffee. ;) **


	6. Chapter 5: Two for Two, Bella

**A/N: I love you. I love you all. So don't hate me, but I'm ending this story. I don't see it going anywhere else. Sorry !! D: **

**This one was more sensitive and sweet than the others; still smut, but sweet smut? I've been a little heartbroken these days, this being evident in this chapter. I also have one piece of advise : don't watch chick flicks by yourself. **

**TWILIGHT & all it's characters and situations aren't mine, sadly. You all know who to thank for that. I do own a bingo blotter that I often find myself desgning miny Jasper's with. **

**THANKZ to you all. :)**

* * *

"Yeah, Bella, love. It seems as though you're pretty worked up about that" Edward said, ending with a very suggestive wink. I was so tired. Even after just waking up from sleeping for hours upon hours, I was worn out. I never thought I'd say this, but I've had too much sex... The pout on Jasper's face changed my mindset altogether.

"Bells..." Jasper drawled, kissing up my neck and around my jaw, "C'mon, darlin'." Mmm.. That felt so damn good. My chest involuntarily arched up, making my lust apparent. Jasper grinned and pinched my already hardened nipple ; sending sparks of want coursing through me.

"Jasper." I breathed out. God, I was really sounding like a jackass now. "You know - God." I moaned as he bit into my shoulder. "You know that... I want this.. But, God, I'm soo..." Edward reached down and flicked my clit, stopping me mid-sentence.

"Horny, darlin'?" Jasper's voice was muffled by my back, but I could hear the smile in it. Damn the fucking cowboy that got me to admit me wanting a threesome. Threesome, God. I shuddered just by thinking the word.

"Just, fuck me. Please." I almost got down on my knees and begged. "What, no foreplay, love?" Edward frowned from his position next to my pussy. Ugh... "Edd... Ward!" I squealed - yes, squealed - as Edward ran his teeth over my thigh. Both Jasper and Edward were pouting at me, making me feel incredibly guilty - and making me even **more** wet.

As soon as I was about to protest, I felt Jasper's hard cock against my back, insistent. His probing almost sent me over the edge as Edward continued his impossible journey to my insides. "Guys! Please, if we're going to do this, I don't want to end up cumming before... hand..?" The statement turned into a question as I climaxed, clenching around Edward's two fingers that he'd began pumping into me.

"Bella, love, we need you to relax. To let go. Now, you've never gotten in anally, well, not that I know of, so it's going to take a little bit of.. Ah... Preparation." Edward rubbed the back of his neck, looking over my body. It was true; I'd never had it in the ass... And I'd never really thought about the pain of it.

"But, we went and got some lube, and we'll be real gentle, darlin'." I knew how much Jasper wanted this. Jasper's wanted me since we were young, and I don't think the taste he got yesterday was enough. I just didn't know if I could take it right now. "Yeah, Bella, we'll even have some sort of safe word, or something. If it gets too much for you. You know..." Edward trailed off, hugging me as the tears began to fall. Goddamn traitor tears.

"Bells, don't cry. We don't have to do this. It's alright." Jasper kissed my forehead, which caused the damn to break, an overflow of tears ran down my face. "It's not.. Jasper. .." I couldn't talk around the lump in my throat. "It's just that... You two have been so good to me... And I want this soo... So much." I looked up into their surprised faces and cleared my throat. I took control of myself again, becoming the sexual "tiger" I had been last night.

"Jasper, I really want you to be the one to take me... You know.. In the ass.." I was becoming a little embarassed at the fact of someone fucking me in the ass.. "Bells. Are you sure?" Jasper's voice was low and husky, and I knew then that I really did want it to be Jasper. It was the only part of me that was virgin. Edward had already claimed the rest of me years ago. "Yeah, Jazz. I love you." I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me, catching his delighted, nervous lips with my own.

I felt Edward on my stomach, pressing and unrelenting. He rubbed his cock down from my belly button to my clit, all over my clit. Jesus Christ. I began to rock my hips forward, trying to gain some more of that much needed friction. But, being the pretentious ass that he was, Edward grabbed my hips, stopping me from moving. "Now, love, I thought you didn't want to end up cumming before... hand?" Damnit.

Jasper was sitting behind me, waiting for the go ahead. I turned back to Edward's patient face, biting my lip. "Bella-" "Edward. Don't. I know what I want. Let's just, get started." I hesitated for a second. "Um.. How do we want to do this?" "Well, darlin', it depends. We can have me on bottom, and you on your back... Or Edward on bottom.. And you on your stomach?" Jasper's cheeks actually turned a little pink. My cowboy.. Blushing?

Butterflies were wrecking havoc in my stomach, however, I was determined to go through with this. I was actually very surprised that I wasn't riding two cocks already, that I'd actually gotten nervous. "I think I'd like Edward to be on bottom... If that's alright."

"Sure is, darlin'." Jasper clutched onto the bottle of lube as he stood from the couch to allow Edward and I to position ourselves. Edward pulled me off the sofa, and onto him as he lid down on the plush rug. Edward slowly eased himself into me after I straddled him. I twisted my neck in search of Jasper, but not meeting his eyes, I tensed up a little.

I felt something slim and cool pressing on my rectum, sending a little jolt of tension and surprisingly serenity through me. I was finally getting what I'd wanted in a long long time. After about three or four pushes from behind me, I realized it wasn't Jasper's cock, it was his finger.

"Jasper?" I was a little confused as to why he was fucking me with his fingers.. "Yeah, Bells?" Jasper sounded preoccupied, and as I looked a little lower I could see him reapplying a little lube on his finger. "What... Why aren't you fu-" "Darlin', you definetely need to be stretched a little to accomodate me." He winked and resumed his earlier actions.

This was new. And it felt so good. I was extremely surprised as to how much someone pushing their finger into my ass would turn me on, but it did. I let out an involuntary groan as Edward picked up his pace a little; being rewarded with two smiles.

"Alright, Bells. Tell me if it hurts too much. Don't hold back and suffer. Please." Jasper whispered into my ear. I reached back to hold his hand as he pressed the head of his dick onto my hole. "Now, darlin', you have to relax." I tried to relax as best I could, as Jasper began thrusting into me slowly.

Edward had stopped his movements below, waiting for Jasper to get all the way inside me. It hurt a bit, but it was well worth it. Jasper got about four inches into me when I whimpered, but I assured him it was of pleasure and not pain. He kept going at his slow and steady pace, stretching me.

On the last thrust, I felt Jasper's balls hit my clit and I knew that I'd managed to go through having nine inches of man inside my ass. Jasper stopped, letting me get used to the feeling of having him there. After a minute or two, I rocked my hips back to meet his, cueing him to begin fucking me.

Edward and Jasper found their rhythm, slowly thrusting my holes. The feeling was indescribable. I knew that I wouldn't last long, what with the both of them plunging deep inside me, and true to my feeling, I came hard as Jasper tugged on my hair and whispered "Would you like it a little rougher, Ms. Swan?"

The two kept on fucking me, building up my second orgasm. I found myself wanting more, and wanting it faster and harder. "Jasper, harder." I breathed out over the sound of skin slapping skin and our heavy breathing. "Your wish, my command, darlin'." Jasper turned my head, winked at me, and caught me in a kiss. I felt both of their paces speed up, slamming into my pussy and asshole as fast as they'd ever fucked me before.

I knew another climax was quickly approaching, so I took advantage of the control over myself now, squeezing my muscles, milking the two cocks inside me. Edward groaned underneath me, catching and holding my attention. He grasped my hips, switching up the pace as he slammed his pelvis into my own, biting down on my breast. I screamed, cumming even harder. As I came, my ass and pussy clenched, bringing both Jasper and Edward to their own orgasms.

I rode out the aftershocks of my two orgasms, as they came down from theirs, grinning and sweaty.

I was spent, collapsing onto Edward's chest. I felt Jasper pull out of me, rubbing my ass slowly and gently. He lid down next to Edward, wrapping an arm around me. The three of us fell asleep just like that; all huddled together in the middle of my living room.

And I dreamt of threesomes, cowboys and water guns, in hopes that the previous days wasn't a dream, and that I'd be enjoying it all over again someday.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I'm as depressed as you all. But if I had wrote anymore, there would've been heartbreak and murder and beatings and drugs... But I didn't intend that for THIS STORY. Therefore, this is the sad end of "Toy Guns".**

**It was a time. **

**THANKZ . & review, even if you hate me?**

_** ~Oshen**_


End file.
